There are no strings on me
by jessthesohodoll
Summary: "I had strings, but now i'm free. There are no string on me" Grant escaped and Skye is tired of being surrounded by people in which she no longer trusts. She decides to run away to turn and seek refuge from the only person who has never lied to her.
1. Part 1 - Stubburn Love

**Part 1 - Stubborn Love **

_She will tear a hole in you _

_the one you can not repair _

_but i still love her _

_i do not really care _

Coulson thundered in his office with all the violence and ferocity of which he was capable off.

"How is that possible? What do you mean he escaped? "

Those words were perfect. Those words were all that Skye needed.

He was free.

Grant was free.

The others seemed shocked. Fitz and Simmons continued to look confused to eachothers, as though neither of them could give to the other the answer they were looking for. Tripp clenched his fists, Lance and Bobbi just seemed annoyed at having to chase a fugitive.

May watched Coulson with a worried expression.

"Thank you," said Coulson attacking the receiver "Apparently Ward managed to escape guys. I don't know what to think " he said, turning to the rest of the team.

Maybe she should at least pretend to be shocked. She should pretend to be angry.

But she couldn't help her smile.

Grant was free, and so will be her really soon.

**6 months later**

She didn't believe it would take so long to track him down. He seemed to change location every time.

But you know, love always finds its way, and now Skye was there.

The little beach house didn't look bad. One of those houses where you can live only when you're a bachelor, when you have no connection.

But he had a bond, he was linked to her.

Skye knocked on the door hoping to find someone in the house. The red truck was parked in the driveway, so he couldn't be far away.

Maybe he was on the beach.

"Stop it Maya" was heard from inside.

The first faces she saw were the two faces of two dogs, a Bernese mountain dog and a golden retriever.

Typical Grant to be surrounded by dogs.

"Skye" Grant said, appearing behind the two animals.

He hadn't changed at all. He hadn't the beard anymore, and he had cut his hair, but he was always him. He was always the one person who continued to look at her as if she was the only human being on earth.

"Robot, Long time no see" said Skye.

"Come in" Grant said with a broad smile "Coffee?"

"Sure" said Skye, passing the two dogs.

The house was small but very cozy. It was one of those houses where old ladies were use to go to spend the winter in Florida, or one of those houses teenagers rent out during the spring break.

"Nice place" said Skye.

"Long story" said Grant.

"I have all the time in the world" said Skye, taking the cup he was holding to her.

Despite everything, he still knew how she take her coffie.

"John has made a will before he died. Despite the way I was treated, he had told to the notary I was his adopted son, and he left me everything. Including this house,"Grant said, sitting with her on the couch.

Skye was immediately welcomed by the wet nose of a dog.

"Maya no" Grant said at once.

"Why the fact you have dogs doesn't surprise me?" asked Skye.

"They are Maya and Athena" Grant said, pointing at the dog who was sleeping peacefully at his feet, "you'll never believe it, but Athena was part of the will too. Maya was part of a litter of puppies in the kennel where I worked as a volunteer. She was alone, no one had yet been adopted her, and me and Athen felt alone."

"I can't imagine you while doing volunteer work" said Skye "So you have a job?"

"For now I don't need it" Grant said, "Between what I have gained over the years as an agent of SHIELD and what John left me, I don't need it"

"I'm almost tempted to stay here forever" said Skye smiling.

The two were silent for a long time.

"Why are you here?" Grant asked in a serious voice.

Skye didn't know how to respond. Coulson and May continued to lie to her about anything, she didn't trust anyone anymore.

Come looking for him had seemed the only option.

"Do you remember when you told me that you would never lie to me?" Asked Skye.

"Yes" said Grant, "I've never lied to you, and I never will"

"Well, Coulson and May don't seem to have the same opinion" said Skye.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's say that I could be an alien" Skye said, "And for keep me under control they put cameras in my room, without my permission."

"You could face them instead of running away" said Grant.

"I did it, but they continued to lie to me" Skye said "Now I don't trust anyone anymore"

"How are the others?" Asked Grant.

"Good, I guess" said Skye "No one speaks about you anymore. Not a word. And it pisses me off. I understand that they are angry with you, but forget you like that doesn't seem right to me"

"And you?" Grant asked, "Have you forgotten me, too?"

"No" said Skye "I can't. That's why I'm here. And you said you would keep your promise "

"Anytime" said Grant

The rest of the day passed in a flash. They prepared a light meal, and Skye seriously lacked Grant's cooking skills.

They talked for a long time. It was as if they didn't seen eachothers for centuries, when it had only been six months.

"What are your plans?" Skye asked, taking his hand as they walked on the beach with Maya and Athena.

"Enjoy this well-deserved vacation" Grant said, smiling at her "Then I will see what to do. What about you? "

"I have no commitments" Skye said "From here to forever"

"You must not go back to the team"

"I'm not going to do it" said Skye.

The cold air of the ocean lashed them during the kiss. Two souls were lost and had finally found eachothers again. It was like a flame that never goes out, despite your efforts, it will continue to smolder and then burst into one big spark.

"You can stay as long as you want" Grant said, smiling at her.

"I'm glad you said it"

**A/N : ****It was planning a similar story from centuries and it took me the 2x06 to get me the inspiration. this is neither a normal OS or a long. A story in two acts, as they say. My baby is FINALLY FREE ! well, see you in the next part **

**Title taken from the trailer of "Avenger Age of Ultron" that should have been taken in turn by Pinocchio. The song of the first part is "Stubborn Love" by The Lumineers**


	2. Part 2 - There's freedom in your eyes

**Part 2 - There's freedom in your eyes **

_Take my hand and lead the way _

_Out of the darkness and into the light of the day _

_And take me somewhere I'll be safe _

_Carry my lifeless body away from the pain _

**6 months later**

Skye looked at the gray winter sky, sipping a cup of tea. It had been six months since she had entered this house but it seemed already to belong her.

She could well imagine her life there. She saw the couch and she could easily imagine how it would be comfortable sitting there, complaining about how being pregnant did suck. She saw the hallways, and figured Grant run after their child while learning his first steps.

"Sooner or later I'll tell him about you, I promise" said Skye, stroking her stomach.

Grant didn't know anything yet. He didn't know how the house would have had to welcome a new little inhabitant.

Six months had passed, and no news from the team. Not that she cared.

She didn't even imagine how Coulson would be disappointed.

She didn't care. Whatshe had here was much more important. She had Grant, her dogs, a small house and a baby on the way.

She was free, there was nothing to tie her to the past.

Just then Maya rushed in after a long run on the beach with Grant, and Athena had wanted to stay at home with her.

"Good morning sunshine" Grant said, kissing her temple.

"Good morning" said Skye.

"What do you want to do today?" Grant asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I thought I would do a tour of the city" said Skye.

"Great idea" said Grant "A shower and I'm all yours"

She was so used to this life now. She couldn't even come back if she wanted to.

But her thoughts were interrupted by an incessant knocking on their door.

"Who the hell could that be?" Said Grant, going to open.

"Where is she?" Was heard as soon as Grant opened the door.

"Sir, I don't think she wants to see you" said Grant.

"I don't care, she will go away with me"

Coulson. She could easily imagine his forehead frowning while talking to Grant.

"What's going on here?" Asked Skye, going into the living room.

"Prepare your luggage Skye" May said "It's time to go home"

"Oh, I'm not coming with you" said Skye.

"This game was long enough, it's time to go home," said Coulson.

"This is my home now" Skye said "This is my place"

"Next to him?" May said, "Seriously, are you happy next to this traitor?"

"Don't you dare talk about Grant like this" Said Skye.

"It's okay Skye" Grant said "It was nice to have you here"

His glance was breaking her heart. In his heart he knew that this day would come. But Skye has no plans to leave.

"You should be the last persons to lecture me" Skye said, "It took you six months to pick me up"

"We wasn't able to find you" said May.

"Have you ever wondered, in those months, why i leaved?" Asked Skye.

The two senior agents didn't respond. They kept staring at her and Grant as if they were strangers.

"No, you didn't" Skye said, "You believe that all this is just my whim. "The daughter who runs away from home to chase the boy she loves." Well, flesh news, it's much more than this "

"What do you mean?" Asked Coulson.

"How long did you think to hold it hidden?" Asked Skye "You took my father and keep him locked up in the same cell where Grant was"

"It was for your own good" said Coulson.

"No" said Skye, "If you really love me, you would leave me here with the only person who never lied to me you would let me see my father, talk to him"

"You're too compromised Skye" said May "He was going to hurt you"

"I don't need your protection" said Skye.

"So is that what you want?" Coulson said, "A house on the beach and a son of a bitch as boyfriend"

Maybe it was not the right time to say it. She had it all planned out.

A romantic dinner, Grant would have started crying and they would spend the rest of the night talking about a name.

But now, the only thing she wanted was that Coulson and May would go away and leave her alone.

It seemed the only way to do it.

"I happens to be pregnant" Skye said "So, me and Grant will remain here, whether you like it or not"

Grant didn't even have time to register the news that he was immediately knocked to the ground by May.

"How dare you" she said through clenched teeth.

"Melinda stop" said Coulson.

"But Phil ..." said Melinda.

"Nothing but" Coulson said, "I'm your Director, you should obey my order"

May took off from Ward reluctantly, glancing at Skye.

"How do you know?" Asked Coulson cold.

"I don't think I have to explain to you both how it works, AC" said Skye.

"So? What do you do now? "Asked Coulson.

"Stay here" said Skye "Rising this baby with Grant. Living my life, with nothing to keep me out. If you are smart enough to accept all of this, I'd be happy that my baby would have you as grandparents, and maybe uncles, since you're the only family I have ever had. If you don't accept all this, there's the door, Get out of my house "

"Okay" Coulson said "If this is what you want, we can't do anything but accept it. For what it's worth, I'm happy. I would be happy to be a grandfather "

"Promise to stay in touch" May said, "And whatever happens, you will always rely on us. We miss you"

"I will" said Skye embracing both.

The black van went out of the driveway a few minutes later.

Even in Skye missed all, and many more. But that was her life, and she wouldn't come back.

"You didn't go with them" Grant said, hugging her from behind.

"I believe that you had lost a critical step" said Skye, resting her hands on his .

"Oh, believe me, I heard it loud and clear" Grant said, stroking her belly.

"Do you want to take this adventure with me?" Asked Skye.

"More than you know it" said Grant.

That house was filled with warmth. Skye and Grant now have two childrens, two dogs and a house always full of people.

The team has once again become an integral part of their lives, but they never returned to the base.

Skye is now Mrs. Ward.

10 years have passed since the day when Skye decided to follow her heart, and she has never regretted that choice.

**A/N:** **So what? I'm planning a lot of other things, but this story was tormenting me, so here it is! I hope you enjoyed it! As usual, Skye is pregnant. I wanted to make it even more dramatic. The song of this part it's "Help" by Hurt and it's beautiful**


End file.
